Episode 3038 (2nd March 1990)
Plot Tracy is thrilled to hear that Ken wants to take her out. Bet thinks Tina and Eddie are rushing things but gives her blessing. Mike carries on despite the warning from Environmental Health. Alma thinks Don reported Mike, while Mike accuses Percy. Gail warns Alma against spreading rumours. Ken and Deirdre agree not to let Tracy get caught in the crossfire. Tina shows off her engagement ring. Marie Lancaster tells her that she had postnatal depression and wants her baby back, even if it means going to court. Tina doesn't understand and tells her to see a psychiatrist. Gail loses her rag when Mike sends Alma on an errand, threatening to walk out unless Mike and his machines go. Alma accuses her of reporting Mike - Gail admits it. Mike is stunned and immediately calls a stop to production, telling the workers there's too much opposition. Alma calls Gail a bitch. Gail closes the cafe, unsure if it'll reopen. Deirdre drags Tracy away from Ken when she sees Wendy is in the car. Tracy is upset when they row and shuts the door on Deirdre. Mike tells Alma he's finished in the rag trade. Eddie books the wedding for 9th March. Alf and Audrey celebrate leaving the Street. Tracy accuses Deirdre of just wanting to get at Ken and Wendy and not caring about her. She says she's going to see Ken whether she likes it or not. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Tina Fowler - Michelle Holmes *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff Guest cast *Josie Phillips - Siobhan Finneran *Marie Lancaster - Joy Blakeman *Michelle - Julia Booth (See Notes) *Debbie - Vinny Dhillon (See Notes) *Pat - Elizabeth Ritson *Wendy Crozier - Roberta Kerr *Eddie Ramsden - William Ivory Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and Tracy's bedroom *Jim's Cafe *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Unnamed pub Notes *In a crediting error, Vinny Dhillon is listed as playing Michelle, and Julia Booth as playing Debbie, instead of the other way around. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy Barlow finds herself in the middle of a tug-of-war as Ken makes contact with his family again. And will Mike Baldwin finally admit defeat or will he pick himself up off the floor - yet again? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,410,000 viewers (5th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Gail Tilsley (to Mike Baldwin): "Don't you ever call me 'girl'. You think women are children, only more useful for fetching and carrying and one or two other things from time to time but they're just girls." Category:1990 episodes